battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 41
The forty-first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Bashin is set to face Jack Knight in the final round, but the order was suddenly changed. Summary The match ups for the final round are announced. First will be Striker vs. Number Four. Then, Kyouka vs. Number Nine. Finally, Bashin vs. Number Eleven. Rather, that's what's supposed to happen, but Number Three's name appears on screen, shocking even the announcers. Jack Knight leaves a comment, stating that he has no plans to face a weak opponent. After leaving the arena, Jack Knight is hacking into Thousand Spirits Group's computers. He's forced to stop when Number Nine catches him, however. Smile defeats Striker in the first match of the tournament. That means Kyouka is up next. Meanwhile, Masako asked Striker if Elliott told him anything. Striker admits he knows the truth, but he isn't going to tell. Suiren wonders what they're talking about, but they say that it's nothing. She tells them to start cheering, in that case. Masako says that she thinks Kyouka will win, because she has a cornerstone. Kyouka does indeed win, and quickly at that, which shocks Number Nine. However, he then realizes that she has Number Five's stone. With one match remaining, Female Announcer and Commentator-san start to rile up the crowds, hoping to draw Jack Knight out to fight Bashin anyway. Regardless of their attempts, Number Three is the one who shows up. Even though Bashin originally wanted to fight Jack Knight, he decides that he'll focus on this match anyway. Queen wonders if the crowds really expected Jack Knight to come out. Smile comments that they were all deceived by Nine. It was Number Nine who had the order changed, at J's suggestion. Despite that, J seems a bit unhappy about the change. Smile reminds him that Uchuuchouten is the true opponent they have to be concerned about. Before the battle, Bashin asked Kiano if he ever spoke with J. Upset upon realizing that Kiano never did, Bashin is even more determined to beat him. Kiano uses a strategy with Mam-Morl, to make his defense "perfect". Bashin defeats it with Dream Ribbon, because Striker told him about it. After Bashin finally wins the match, Team Shomen Toppa is crowned victorious. Watching Bashin and the others celebrate, Kiano thinks Bashin may be able to reach Touha. Despite the victory, neither the announcers or Bashin are content with the way things were settled. They attempt once again to draw out Jack Knight, for one final match. Jack Knight decides that he will come out this time. Uchuuchouten appears on screen, announcing that this match will determine who is suited to battle him. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The Seven Dragon's Throne and Der Ring des Nibelungen are feaured. The two are good in combination with The DragonEmperor Siegfried. Matches Bashin vs. Number Three Turn 33 (Bashin): -On Kiano's field is a LV2 The Artiact Laguna, The Sacred Mjolnir and a LV2 The Valkyrie-Hildr. Bashin has no spirits. Both have 5 lives remaining. -Bashin summons DarkDinohound. He plays a nexus, The Seven Dragons' Throne at LV2. Next, he summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV3. With The Seven Dragons' Throne's effect, when Siegfried was summoned, a spirit with a lower BP than it could be destroyed. Bashin choosed The Valkyrie-Hildr. -Bashin attacks with DarkDinohound. Concerned about Awaken, Kiano takes a life. Four lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. Kiano takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 34 (Number Three): -Kiano summons The IceBeast Mam-Morl at LV2. Turn 35 (Bashin): -Bashin summons The MobileFortress Castle-Golem at LV2. With its effect when summoned, 5 cards are discarded from Kiano's deck. -Bashin attacks with Castle-Golem. Kiano blocks with Mam-Morl. Because of Mam-Morl's own effect, and The Artifact Laguna's effect, its BP becomes equal to Castle-Golem's. Kiano uses Defensive Aura, which gives his blocking spirits +3000BP. Castle-Golem is destroyed. Turn 36 (Number Three): -Kiano summons The Sacred Mjolnir and Dualcannon-Bell. Then, he uses Attack Shift, so his "When Blocks" effects can activate when he attacks. -Kiano attacks with The Artifact Laguna. It gains 3000 BP with Kiano's various block effects. Bashin takes a life. Four lives remain. -Kiano attacks with Dualcannon-Bell. Bashin takes a life. Three lives remain. -Kiano attacks with The Sacred Mjolnir. Bashin blocks with DarkDinohound. Using Awaken, he moves most of Siegfried's core to it, bringing it to LV3. The Sacred Mjolnir is destroyed. -Kiano attacks with his second Sacred Mjolnir. Bashin blocks with Siegfried. He takes back the core with Siegfried's Awaken, so it's at LV3. The Sacred Mjolnir is destroyed. -Kiano attacks with Mam-Morl. Bashin takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 37 (Bashin): -Bashin uses Double Draw. Next, he summons The TwinRowdy Diranos and DarkGoradon. With Diranos' effect, Siegfriend gains +1000BP. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. Kiano uses Pure Elixir to refresh his spirits. Next, Bashin uses Dream Ribbon, to return Mam-Morl to the hand. Then, with Double Hearts, he gives Siegfried a second symbol. Kiano blocks with Dualcannon-Bell, as Bashin hoped. In the next flash timing, Bashin uses Der Ring des Nibelungen. With its effect, all of Kiano's spirits in the same family as the destroyed spirit are also destroyed. The condition for using the card was that Bashin's spirit had to have "Sieg" in the name. The Artifact Laguna, also an android, is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with DarkGoradon, DarkDinohound and The Twin Rowdy Diranos. Kiano takes his last three lives. Winner: Bashin Cards Used Red BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-X05: The TwinRowdy Diranos BS03-121: Double Hearts BS04-003: DarkGoradon BS04-004: DarkDinohound BS04-077: The Seven Dragons' Throne BS04-125: Der Ring des Nibelungen White BS01-098: Dualcannon-Bell BS01-091: The Artifact Laguna BS01-142: Pure Elixir BS01-145: Defensive Aura BS01-146: Dream Ribbon BS01-149: Attack Shift BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS03-X10: The IceBeast Mam-Morl BS04-043: The Valkyrie-Hildr Blue BS04-X14: The MobileFortress Castle-Golem Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Jack Knight- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Queen- Akiko Kimura Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Masako Sensei- Michiko Neya Miyako- Naomi Shindoh Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Smile- Kouzo Mito Elliott- Chafurin Kiano- Nobuhiko Kakegawa Number Seven- Daisuke Kishio King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Main Staff Script: Naruki Narikawa (possibly a misspelling of Naruki Nagakawa) Storyboard: Iwao Teraoka Episode Director: Hiroaki Kudou Animation Director: Satoshi Nishimura Trivia *The broadcast of this episode was delayed one week due to golf. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin